Previous work has demonstrated that high spectral and spatial resolution MR imaging improves image contrast and anatomic detail. However, the spectral/spatial imaging approach has not previously been applied to dynamic imaging of contrast media uptake with high temporal resolution. It is generally believed that this would be highly impractical because of the long time required for spectral/spatial imaging. However, with improvements in MRI technology, the technical barriers to dynamic spectral and spatial resolution imaging with high temporal resolution no longer exist - and this approach affords significant benefits. Therefore, a multi-disciplinary team of researchers and clinicians from the University of Chicago and Philips Medical Systems will use dynamic spatial/spectral imaging to follow kinetics of contrast media uptake and washout and extract physiologic and morphologic parameters. Data acquisition bandwidth will be dynamically allocated to the spatial, spectral, and temporal dimensions, with high temporal resolution and moderate spatial and temporal resolution used immediately after contrast media injection, and higher spatial and spectral resolution, with lower temporal resolution, used during contrast media washout. This will allow accurate separation of fat and water signals and measurement of effects of contrast agents on T2*, T1, and resonance frequency. This approach will optimize the functional and morphological information obtained and increase sensitivity to the angiogenic, invasive, and morphologic properties of breast lesions. The specific aims are: [unreadable] [unreadable] Aim 1 - Implementation of optimal methods for data acquisition on Philips scanners: Parallel imaging technology and flexible k-space sampling will be used to increase data acquisition speed and/or increase the volume of tissue that can be imaged so that dynamic spectral/spatial imaging is practical in the clinical setting. [unreadable] [unreadable] Aim 2 - Analysis of spatial/spectral data sets: Water and fat resonances will be analyzed to obtain optimal functional and morphologic images of water and fat, and changes in the resonances during contrast media uptake and washout. Contrast media concentration vs. time will be analyzed to determine rate constants for contrast media uptake and washout, and fractional extracellular volume. [unreadable] [unreadable] Aim 3 - Clinical evaluation: The protocols developed on Philips platforms will be tested in women with suspicious breast lesions who are receiving MRI guided biopsies. [unreadable] [unreadable]